


Control

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, F/M, Kinky, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: "Don't be gentle."





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, there is some kinky material here and this fic is definitely explicit. If you're not comfy with that, please turn back.

"Don't be gentle," he says gruffly, hands and knees pressed into the thick duvet. 

"I wasn't planning on it."

Bedelia is dressed in black lace, a leather harness snugly wrapped around her waist. His subtle nod giving her the go-ahead, she grabs his hair in her fist roughly and tugs, his neck extending back to meet her eyes. Hannibal obediently opens his mouth and she slides the ball gag in, letting go of his head and using both hands to enclose it around the back of his head. 

"You need to be _punished_ , Hannibal."

She pulls his body closer to the edge of the bed and smacks him on the ass. Hard, eliciting a deep groan from Hannibal. She sees his erection straining and bobbing. 

"You're not to cum. _Understood_?" The lilt in her voice tells him it would be very _bad_ for him not to understand. 

He gives a "uh" sound, and nods which she thankfully takes as an affirmation. 

Although she plans to be rough, she doesn't want to hurt him. More than he _wants_ to be hurt, that is. She slathers the curved dildo in lube and then rubs her lubbed-covered pointer finger around his anus before slowly pressing it inside. 

"I don't think you're ready for me yet," she toys with him, a reminder that this was a _punishment,_ his most desperate fantasy. Her finger slides out from him and she lines up her hips with his, pressing the head of the dildo against his hole before removing the pressure. 

"Uhhh," he moans just as she presses half of the strap-on into him. She gives him a moment to accommodate the girth, and he drops his hips. 

Bedelia begins gyrating her hips slowly but soon she's quickly thrusting into him, pulling his hips roughly against her which each thrust for deeper penetration. The curved dildo is specially designed to stimulate his prostate and she would make sure she got her money's worth.

Hannibal's moans through the gag send a bolt of electricity through her body and she knows her panties are completely soaked. His hair is unkempt as he tries to meet her thrusts and the absolutely _needy_ sounds he makes, his muffled begs for release are absolutely _delicious_. They are a perfect match- her _desires_ to dominate him have long been apparent and last time he only lasted until she slapped his ass. 

She's bottomed-out inside him now, pulsing her hips slightly as she reaches around to stroke him. Her thumb is feather-light over the head of his pre-cum covered penis, and the way his body goes completely rigid, she knows he's trying hard not to explode in her hand (again).

She knows he values control and she thrives on pushing him to the limits of his _self-control_. After all, a healthy marriage thrived on partners _challenging_ one another.

"Moan for me, Hannibal," she orders and he immediately obeys her command, his voice sputtering as she continues to stroke him, running her nails gently down his shaft.

"Who do you belong to?" 

Hannibal's appearance of unwavering dominance and autonomy coupled with his ache to be dominated had always been a struggle for her to overcome. But she never shirked a challenge. She would help him _give himself completely to her._ After all, his desire to control others couldn't be fully realized if he did not understand what it meant to be _controlled_. He is quiet for a moment too long and she smacks his ass again with one hand, squeezing his balls with the other.

"Uuuu" he practically screams.

A delicate handprint begins to bloom across his bottom. Feeling as though she has punished him enough for the night, Bedelia gives him the permission he has so fervently sought and he immediately spends on the duvet, his eyes shut tightly as he loudly groans.

She unstraps herself from the dildo, leaving it perched in his ass and unclips the gag, watching as he forces it from his mouth and drops in a heap to the mattress. " _Delia"_ he huffs repeatedly in exhausted breaths, trying to get her attention before she exits. " _Delia._ " 

Bedelia meets his eyes and nods in affirmation to the question he is too tired to ask. A light smile dances on her lips as she leaves him in his afterglow, padding slowly to the kitchen, pulling a chocolate-dipped madeliene from the jar and savoring the taste. Sex always made her hungry, and Hannibal was in no condition to make a post-coital snack. 

By the time she has returned to the bedroom with two glasses of water, he is standing at their gilded chest, warming her favorite set of anal beads in his palms. Bedelia takes a long drink of water before fully removing her harness, sliding the leather down her legs, but leaving her black lace panties for _him_ to remove. She flips the duvet to avoid the wet spot and climbs into the bed.

Her head is propped against the pillows, long blonde hair splayed across the fabric as she watches him, her ample breasts rising with each breath. She is a _sight_. Oh how he loves the games they played now that they could fully see each other. 

He removes the silk blindfold and leather restraints from the box next, and she swallows deeply in anticipation. After all, he was never one to go to bed without leaving her completely _satisfied_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bedelia pegs Hannibal, because of course she does.


End file.
